Hidden Feelings
by BlueSkies817
Summary: Ron is in love with Kim and she doesn't know. He writes a poem about how he feels. What happens when it falls into the wrong hands? KimRon. Read & Review
1. Prolouge

I hope you all like this story. It's my first try for KimRon. Please review and tell me if you like it, or what I should change.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I do, however, own the poem.

**Hidden Feelings**

_I don't know why I feel this way_

_we've always been friends, nothing more._

_now I love her and it's tearing me apart_

_she loves me back, but as a friend_

_she could never feel the way I feel._

_she'll never know the sheer joy I feel in her presence._

_she'll never know the way it's crushed a second later, knowing,_

_she could never love me._

_she's all that's on my mind._

_filling me with happiness,_

_tearing my heart to pieces._

_she could never spend countless nights dreaming of me_

_she could never love me_

_my feelings will forever remain hidden._

_I love you, Kim Possible._

Ron Stoppable sighed and signed his name in miniscule lettering at the bottom. He never

knew he could right poetry, he never even knew he could understand some of those words.

But the most important part was no one would ever read this poem, and no one would find

out how he felt. Ron Stoppable had no idea how wrong he was.

--------------------------------------------

I'll try to update soon, but school is crushing me with work.


	2. The Wrong Poem

Here's chapter one! Please review. I promise I'll update When Evil was Good really soon.

**Hidden Feelings**

**Chapeter 1: The Wrong Poem**

"Oh man! I'm gonna be late for school," Ron grumbled to himself,"Where's Barkin's

assignment? Got it!" Ron grabbed his love poem by accident.

"By Mom! By Dad!" He ran out the door and hopped onto his scooter. _Why doesn't this _

_thing go any faster? _Ron watched as a couple of pre-schoolers easily outran his scooter.

After what seemed like hours his scooter finally plodded into a parking spot. Sprinting for

the door, Ron managed to slip into his seat just as the bell rang.

"Hey Ron,"he was dazzled by her smile,"Good timing."

_Ok Ron stay calm. You can do this_," Um, hey KP. Did you--"

"Silence," Mr. Barkin yelled,"there will be no talking in my class. I hope you've all

completed the assignment. Please pass your creative writing pieces up."

There was a rustling of papers as everyone handed it in.

"Stoppable! Did you do it this time?" Barkin shouted

"Uhh. Yes, sir!" Ron quickly opened his binder and searched for anything that looked like a

poem. He quickly snatched a paper and handed it up.

_Phew! That was close. Too bad that poem couldn't be as good as the one I wrote last _

_night. What'd I do with it anyway?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mr.Barkin's office_

"This is extraordinary,"Steve Barkin murmered to himself,"In all my years I've never seen a

poem this good. And it was written by my worse student! This deserves an A+."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day_

"Class. I'm happy to announce that Ron Stoppable has written the best poem in the whole

class. As a reward I'm going to read it to you."

_To be continued_


	3. Disasters and Detention

Here's Chapter 3! Read and review.

**Hidden Feelings**

**Chapter 3: Disasters and Detention**

Ron immediately knew something was up. His poem couldn't possibly be the best. His face paled as he heard the familiar words of his love poem. Whispers were going around the classroom. Kim was shocked._ Did Ron! My Ron, write this? My Ron? Where did that come from?_

"I love you, K-"

"Noooooo!" Ron dove from his seat, ripping the paper from Barkin's hands. Shocked at what he had just done, he bolted out the door.

"Stoppable! Get back here!"

"Ron!" Kim cried," What's going on?"

"Possible! Go get your friend and bring him back here.See if you can get an explanation for his behavior," Mr.Barkin growled, his face red.

---------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh man. What've I done? At least my poem's safe."

"Ron!" Kim was running up to him. She looked so hot when she ran. Ron sighed.

"Ron? What was that all about? Barkin's gonna kill you."

"Well," he had to think fast," That was um... Rufus's poem. Yeah! He wrote it for some one and I didn't anyone to find out."

Kim raised her eyebrows. She doubted anyone else even had a naked mole rat."Right. Ron, you have to get back to class. you'll be in even more trouble if you cut."

"I don't want to face Barkin in front of the whole class."

Suddenly the bell rang and hundreds of students flooded out of the classrooms. Mr. Barkin was stomping down the hall, his fist clenched. Ron dove behind Kim."Hide me," he squeaked.

"Stoppable. My office, NOW!"

"Yes, Mr.B"

As he began the trek towards Mr. Barkin's office, Ron failed to notice the piece of paper fluttering off of his books. Ron's life was about to get much worse, for at that moment Bonnie Rockwaller was walking down the hall. She picked up the paper and a malicious grin spread across her face. Bonnie had a plan.

--------------------------------------------

"Your behavior was inexcusable. Two weeks detention and some extra homework should fit. And Stoppable? I'm not going to read the rest of that poem so you can stop that shaking now."

"...yes Mr. Barkin."

_to be continued_


	4. the newspaper

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy. I'll update Sibling Rivalry and When Evil was Good really soon. Here's chapter 4.

**Hidden Feelings**

**Chapter 4:the newspaper**

_Ron Stoppable's Mystery Love_

_Bonnie Rockwaller_

_Yesterday the members of Mr. Barkin's second period class heard a very strange poem. It was a love poem written by Ron Stoppable. Just before the name of Ron's 'special girl' was read Ron grabbed the poem and ran.I,however, was able to discover who she was. Ron Stoppable is in love with Kim Possible.(poem on page 3)_

Bonnie looked down and smiled at her work. Tomorrow the school paper would be sold and everyone would know that loser's secret;including Kim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked up to a small table covered in the school newspapers. He wanted to see if his latest article on the history of the naked-mole rat had made it in. Ron paid his $1.50 and sat down on the a nearby bench to read.

For the second time in the past to days all color drained from Ron's face._You are gonna get it Bon-Bon._Where was KP? She always read the school paper He needed a plan, and fast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. And most importantly whatever you do don't read the article"

" Ron,"Monique stared,"You expect me to spend all my lunch money to buy school papers that I can't even read? What are you hiding?"

"Fine then I'll buy the papers. Will you at least get the papers from people who already have them?"

"Okay I'm in. But only if you take me to see Mayhem in Middleton."

Ron nodded his head without really hearing what she said and tore down the hall. He had only had enough to buy the rest of the papers but many were already missing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The red-headed girl stared at the article with extreme interest. Suddenly she felt the familiar pang of jealousy she had been feeling since the previous night._Let's find out who this girl is. 'Ron Stoppable is in love with-_

"Hey KP!" Ron slid onto the bench and tossed the paper into a nearby trashcan

"Ron! I was trying to read."

"Well...um. Why would you wanna read that when you can read th-this poster. Yeah! That's right."

Kim stared at Ron for a second before turning her attention to the poster.

"The dance this friday? Are you going?" she crossed her fingers behind her back

"Yeah I'll be there. Maybe I'll see you there," _please say yes, please say yes_

"I'll be there," the bell rang and she hurried off to class.

Just then he saw Monique dump the last of the papers into the trash can; maybe things were finally turning around.


	5. Could it Be?

The final chapter is up! I hope you like it. Read & Review

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the song Could it be.

**Hidden Feelings**

**Chapter 5: Could it Be**

It was finally the day of the dance. The day everyone, especially two crime-fighting teenagers, had been waiting for. Kim and Ron had each gone out of their way to impress each other. Kim walked in wearing a stunning pale-blue dress that almost looked like it was glowing in the lights from the dance floor. Her hair was pulled back into a stylish ponytail that showed off even more of her beautiful features. Ron was wearing an expensive black suit and in his pocket even Rufus had a suit on.

They approached each other cautiously," Hi Kim. You-you look great."

Kim blushed and flashed Ron a perfect smile, wishing she could take his hand, and they could be together."Thanks." suddenly Kim thought of the girl in the poem and immediately felt guilty. Ron was in love and she was developing feelings for him._ Wait! Did I just think that? This is Ron, my best friend, not my boyfriend._ She blushed even more at the thought but for some reason it seemed right.

She couldn't do it," I-I gotta go," Kim sprinted off towards the snack bar.

Ron sighed, _she can't stand to be with me._ He slumped into a chair and waited for the dance to end.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Monique was getting frustrated. The dance was almost over and Kim and Ron hadn't even gone near each other since the beginning. Everyone knew they were made for each other except them. She stared in dismay at the two of them sitting on chairs on opposite ends of the room.

It was time to step in,"Hey Kim, why don't you go out on the dance floor. You haven't danced the whole night. I hear it's the most fun in the middle of the dance floor."_the most romantic._

"Well...okay." she walked off and Monique smiled. _Now for Ron._

"Ron, why aren't you dancing?"

"I'm really not in the mood to dance." Ron was still miserable.

"Come on. It'll be fun. Why don't you go dance in the middle of the dance floor."

"Fine. Come on Rufus."

_Now for phase 3._ Monique walked over to the DJ. " Will you play this song for me?" she whispered something in his ear," Please, it's really important."

"Sure. As soon as this ones over."

This was so perfect. Kim and Ron's song. Ron wrote it for Kim as a birthday present to sing at a talent show. The people there liked it so much they made it into a single._I can't believe Kim's so naive she didn't recognize why Ron wrote that song._

-----------------------------------------------

_The middle of the dance floor_

"Okay everyone,"the DJ announced," Now it's time for a special song so grab that special someone and get on the dance floor."

The lights dimmed as more and more couples flooded onto the floor. Kim and Ron stared nervously at each other as the music started to play.

_I know we've been,_

_friends forever._

Kim was shocked. This was her song. Ron's song. She couldn't take it any more, "Ron do you, um, wanna dance?"

"I'd like that," he grabbed her hands and they spun around on the dance floor.

_but now I think I'm feelin somethin totally new._

_and after all this time I've opened up my eyes,_

_now I see, you were always with me._

Ron stared into Kim's sparkling green eyes and smiled. There face were so close they were almost touching, but suddenly Kim pulled away.

_Could it be, you and I never imagined?_

_Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you?_

"Ron that girl in the poem..."

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew?_

Ron put his fingers to her lips,"Shh. KP, it was you," Kim gasped but then smiled._ Perfect._

She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. A kiss that would change their lives forever. A kiss of true love.

_Could it be that it's true that it's you?_

The End


End file.
